My Blood Colored Valentine
by Phil From Produce
Summary: It's The day before Valentines day and Riven needs to get musa some valentines day gifts. But along the way he buys himself some candy. after eating too much, something happens to him. A Oneshot.


Name: My blood colored Valentine

Tagline: Addiction to cigarettes is bad, but addiction to candy is even worse.

Summary: Riven Buys loads of a certain red candy at a Magix candy shop. He eats so many, soon, the dyes in the candy turn his skin

red. What will Musa say when she sees her boyfriend all red?

Rated: K for Everyone

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club, nor any of it's characters. Nor do I own Strong Bad or The Cheat. Winx Club is owned by

Iginio Straffi and Strong Bad and The Cheat are owned by Mike and Matt Chapman. The only thing I own in this story is the joke.

---------------------------------

Febuary 13th.

That was the morning Riven would soon seal his own fate. Or rather, his skin's fate. He got up early to do a run around Red Fountain's

indoor track. He did this regularly. There was not going to be any school that day, suggested by Headmistress Faragonda (Who

wanted to give Saladin time to get her a present) And Saladin agreed to it. Because he knew several of the specialists had

girlfriends and valentines, and they wanted to get them a present. So Riven had a day free, along with his friends, Sky, prince

of Eraklyon, Brandon, Timmy, and Helia. Of course, Palladium and Avalon were always in the hall of Valentines day, if you catch my

drift (and you probably don't) and had several girlfriends. Anyways, After a quick breakfast of Olly Im picks (olympics) slang named

'The Cereal for Heroes', Riven got on a Clean shirt, and took the first bus out to Magix. His destination - Strong Bad candy shop.

When he arrived, the guy at the front desk, wearing a wrestling mask.

"Welcome to Strong Bad's candy shop. What can I get you?" asked the Masked Worker, in a French Canadian accent.

"You got any good Valentine's daycandies?" asked Riven

The guy pulled out several sets. But the one that caught Riven's eye the most was the Giant CDs with the hearts on them. And when you

scratched them, they said "Will you be mine", or something else lovey-dovey. Riven got a whole load of them, considering

the fact his girlfriend, Musa, loved music more than anything (even Riven himself, but That's because Riven was partly a jerk and

a turn of a dime could make him a jerk again.) So he grabbed a whole bunch. But before he left, another thing caught his eye.

It was a little glowing red candy. It glowed so beautifully, Riven couldn't take his eyes off of it.

"Excuse me, but what are those glowing red candies?" asked Riven

"Oh, really good stuff. My buddy, The Cheat, made those." said the worker.

Riven bought 3 packages worth. They were called "Magical love candies", but Riven didn't mind the name.

Riven got back on the bus and headed for Red Fountain.

Soon as he got there, Sky had a message for him.

"Riven, Musa called. She's wondering if you got her a Valentines gift or something."

Riven thanked sky and rushed to a phone to call musa.

Musa picked up her own cellphone.

"Hello, Musa here."

"Hey, Musa, it's Riven. and yesI did get you a Valentines gift."

"Oh thanks Riven, you're so sweet." said Musa

Riven smiled, as if a gust of love ran through him.

"Oh yeah, Faragonda said that you should bring the gifts tommorow, along with the rest of the specialists.

She wants us all together tommorow."

Riven agreed to and said bye. Then he went for his room.

He opened the bags of the Magical love candies. And read a card inside that said this.

_Anyone who eats tonnes of these candies shall have an excellent love spell put on them. However, if you can't control how much_

_you can eat, something very bad will happen._

Riven read it over 5 times.Then helooked at the candies.

"Well, might as well set them up for Musa."

He put all the CD candies in a bag along with a few of the Magical love candies. He laughed at the name, every time he saw it.

Then, he popped one of the ML Candies in his mouth. Soon as it touched his tongue, he let out a smile!

"Oh man! This is awesome!"

He grabbed a bunch of them and bunched them in his mouth.

"Oh man!I love these!I guess that's where the candies name comes from!" said Riven

One last thing. He needed to get Musa a card.

This is where he didn't want to buy one. But he didn't want to make a cheap piece of crap, like the cards kindergarteners made.

He wanted a small pinch of magic in this. He decided to write a joke down, then the answer inside of a light blue card.

And the magic? Well, you'll find that out later.

-----

Musa, on the other side, was also putting together a valentine for Riven.

"Oh man, what to get Riven?" asked Musa

Stella piped up, and came over to give a suggestion.

"You could give him some chocolates. I know a good place in Magix for that." Said Stella

Musa agreed to go with stella to this Candy shop for chocolates.

It was called the "Solaria importa", one of the best.

Stella of course, had the purse for this type of store, Musa, had the dreams, if you catch my drift.

Anyways, that's where Stella went. Musa walked around looking for a better place. She eventually found the mall.

And found "Schrico Tasty treats!"

Musa walked inside, and saw a woman there, at the front desk.

"hello, welcome to Schrico tasty treats. Need anything?"

Musa found the perfect treat. Coconut choco-lat. It was a chocolate shaped like a coconut.

"I don't know what riven will say, but if it's chocolate, well, he'll like it!"

Musa got a whole package, and put a bunch into a bag with a card for riven.

"Oh boy, I hope he's gonna like it."

As Musa walked out, the woman tried to recollect what Musa said. "Riven. I wonder if that meant the Riven, no! It can't be!"

-----

Back at Red fountain, Riven was On a sugar high. He had downed 2 of the packages, and was still eating those ML candies.

"Oh man, down to the last package."

Sky walked into the dorm. Not looking at Riven, he sat down on the couch.

Riven pulled a candy out of the bag and flicked it at Sky. It hit Sky and he stood up.

"Ok, Riven, what did you do?"

Riven whistled innocently.

Sky sat back down. Riven pulled another candy out of the bag. He flicked another one at Sky.

Sky got up and was steaming.

"Hey Riven! That isn't funny!"

Riven couldn't hold his laughter in. Soon, Brandon came up behind Riven.

"Hey man, what is that stuff?" Asked Brandon.

Sky blurted out "He's been flicking that stuff at me."

Brandon took a whole bunch out and took a plastic spoon out. He fired them at Sky.

"Ok! You just declared war!" said Sky

Riven poured a whole bunch into 2 bowls and then the war began. After they were done flicking them at each other, Riven wanted

to clean them up. When he found one, he ate it. They were that good!

Soon as he had cleaned them all up, it was night. They all decided to gather for a game of Poker.

After a night of poker, Riven went to bed.

-----------

The next morning, was the morning of Valentine's day.

Riven felt his face. it was kind of warm. And bristly. He hadn't shaved in a few days.

He walked into the bathroom, still half asleep, he walked by the mirror.

After doing business with the toilet, he walked straight for the mirror. As soon as he washed his face, he saw it.

and let out the biggest yell anyone could yell.

"My face is Red!"

-----

Sky awoke to Riven's yell. He found Riven in the bathroom, rubbing his eyes. But the red never went away.

"So, Mr. Red-hair is now a redskin." said Sky

"Hey, don't dis me!" said Riven

Sky walked away, laughing.

Riven shaved his face (and his face hairs were red as well) and tried washing the red off with soap. No change.

He walked out for breakfast. Sky was already there, drinking some milk.

"Oh man, this stinks. What happened to me?" asked Riven

It all of the sudden came back to him. One of the ML candy bags was still there. He looked at the card.

"Something bad did happen!" said Riven, reading the message.

Now came the bigger question. He needed to be at Alfea in 3 hours. Would it go away by then?

Probably not.

3 hours went by. Riven was still bearing the red skin.

Helia looked at Riven and made comments.

"Wow, Riven, your heart is glowing."

"Shut up." said Riven

"You ever consider donating blood, cause you have a lot."

"Shut up!" said Riven

"Riven, why did you take a bath in red dye?"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Riven

Helia walked away with a smile on his face.

Timmy, looked at Riven's face. Then Riven looked at him, with the 'Don't look at me' face. Timmy turned away, and smiled like Helia.

The whole mass of Red Fountain students walked to Alfea. Riven way out back.

They reached Alfea. Riven was talking to himself.

"Pretend you're not here. Pretend you're not here."

Soon, Musa popped up in front of him.

"Hey Riven!"

Riven got scared and covered his face.

"Riven, why are you covering your face? And why are your hands red?"

Riven looked at his hands and Musa saw his face.

"Riven! What happened to you?"

Riven Explained what he did. Musa Gave him a big hug.

"Hey, we've all made mistakes in the past, but eating too much candy that made your skin red has to be a new record." said Musa

Musa then gave Riven the chocolates she got. Riven smiled as he handed over the candies he got for her.

Then came the real magic - the card. Musa read the joke Riven wrote.

_What did the egg say when the human said something funny?_

The answer was inside the card. Musa opened it up.

It said "_you crack me up!_" and Musa laughed. As soon as she did, she heard the drums do that, dum-dum, ting!

(when someone makes a joke)

That was the magic with the card.

Musa loved the CD candies, and the shiny candies that Riven got addicted to.

So, Riven Enjoyed the rest of the day hanging out with Musa - as her 'Blood Colored Valentine.'

END OF STORY

-----------------

I Got the idea for this story in the Magic school bus episode "going cellular" where Arnold's skin turns Orange. So, Read and review.

And happy valentines day!

(Also, for those of you who are confused about The woman in Schrico tasty treats, You have to read 'The riven Identity'

to know about her.


End file.
